Dream Escape
by efanfic1
Summary: He was living his fantasy. Accepting parents, dating the girl of his dreams, becoming a world-famous hero, and his worst enemy has been defeated. Then one slip up causes his "world" to end up becoming his worst nightmare. It causes one question to be asked "Is this even real?" A sort of AU based on Seasons two, three, and Phantom Planet.
1. Chapter 1: The Flashes

**AN:/**

 **Hey everyone! It is E2001 and welcome to my new story. Like I said on the author's note of After the Reunion chapter twelve, this story was literally inspired by a tumblr post I saw. The post was about Danny Phantom and it was a theory they had. It was meant as a joke, but it made so much sense it was scary. I was also rewatching some of season three to see what could be possibly used in the future sequel to After the Reunion. And by the way, I am sorry if I gave anyway this impression, but chapter 12 of ATR was not the last chapter. There are still plenty to go. It was more of a turning point. If I am not crazy with school work, I might finish sooner than January. As soon as I finish, I am going to start on the sequel, Beyond the Kindred. Anyways, I am super excited for this story. It feels so different from my other Danny Phantom story. This will be more of a mystery-type, but will still have tons of action.**

 **I wanted to acknowledge all of the other stories that I plan on releasing sometime soon and my current stories,**

 **Here is a key to understanding this**

 **Currently On-Going: This story is currently being worked on and it is not complete yet**

 **Complete: Exactly what it says! It is a finished story that I am not coming back to.**

 **Potential Full Story: This is an idea that might or might not be made into a fanfiction. If it is, then it will be a full story.**

 **Future Full Story: It means this story will definitely be happening in the future.**

After the Reunion (Currently On-Going) - A new urge to protect his family occurs after discovering a ghost hybrid from his mom and dad's past. Danny Fenton will not be seeing Vlad Masters too soon after this battle. Right? Wrong! Vlad comes to Amity Park soon after the reunion. But, what is his goal? To insert himself into the young hybrid's life. With this fruitloop of an enemy coming after him, random ghosts coming through the portal, school bullies, and controlling his new powers: will Danny even survive the ninth grade?

Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood One Shot (Complete) – What if Roy Mustang never regains his eye sight. How will his life be changed and what will become of his future? AU Mustang X Hawkeye

Fruits Basket (potential full story) - In one day, Tohru learns about both Yuki's and Kyo's feelings for her. With both of them fighting over her constantly, Tohru decides to hold a fair contest to see who should end up with her.

Once Upon A Time (potential full story)- They were finally able to save Killian from the clutches of Hades and the underworld. However, they always say that all magic comes with a price. That price will unfortunately be paid by Regina, who the spell did not affect and was trapped in the underworld. What lengths will Robin go through to save his beloved. Captain Swan, Outlaw Queen, redeemed!Zelena

Beyond the Kindred (Future full story)- The future sequel to After the Reunion, it will be based on my AU after what should have been season two.

 **I also wanted to mention that I am very interested in wanting to work on a collaboration fanfiction with anyone. If anyone is interest then either comment or PM me.**

 **ANYWAY… Thanks so much for reading and without further to do, I present: Dream Escape**

Time Period: After Phantom Planet – or not

Summary: He was living his fantasy. Accepting parents, dating the girl of his dreams, becoming a world-famous hero, and his worst enemy has been defeated. Then one slip up causes his "world" to end up becoming his worst nightmare. It causes one question to be asked "Is this even real?" A sort of AU based on Seasons two, three, and Phantom Planet.

I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM. ITS ORIGINAL PLOT AND CHARACTERS ARE FROM THE CREATIVE MIND OF AND BELONG TO BUTCH HARTMAN

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapter 1: The Flashes**

 **Time in Dimension: 9:00 in the morning.**

 **Month in Dimension: June**

 **Location in Dimension: FentonWorks, Amity Park**

 **Time Period in Dimension: Precisely one month after Project Revelation. Two years since beginning of End Game**

He kept seeing them. The flashes of that lab. They came quickly, and had a sense of familiarity to them. But, why was he seeing them?

They have been going on for a while now, maybe since he defeated Pariah Dark.

The ghost boy shook his head and decided to ignore the mysterious visions he was receiving. For, his perfect new world was waiting for him. He got up out of his blue bed and got changed for the day.

'Thank goodness for the weekend,' sixteen-year-old, Danny Fenton thought. It had been a super crazy month ever since the Diasteriod accident occurred. His family and the entire world now knew about the boy's ghost powers. He was finally dating his gothic best friend, Sam Manson, and was declared a hero in the world. Not to mention he no longer had to deal with Vlad Plasmius, who has not been heard of since he caused this mess. He did wonder often if the Older Hybrid was still alive. And if he would come back for revenge.

"Danny! It is time for breakfast, sweetie," his mother's voice interrupted his worries.

"Coming mom!" After remembering his ghost powers, the teenager phased down into the kitchen where his father, sister, and mother were waiting for him.

"Better than tripping down the stairs every morning, right Danny?" Jasmine or Jazz Fenton joked.

The eighteen-year old was about to go to college in a few short month, after summer break was over, of course.

The girl had completely matured into the young adult she now was and preferred her long, red hair in a bun. She had known about Danny's powers since well forever. Last year after the mess with Dark Danny, he discovered about her secretly helping him with protecting his secret. After, she became an official member of Team Phantom.

The young half-ghost sat between his father, Jack, and sister. Jack Fenton, who was usually an excitable and friendly man, lost a little bit of his spirit. Danny could not blame him though. It was only a month ago when the Ghost Hunter found out that his best friend was an evil half-ghost out to destroy him. He.. He …He. Then it happened again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Time: 9:00 in the morning.**

 **Month: March**

 **Location: The Lair**

 **Time Period: Three Months after Pariah Dark Incident**

Three Months and it was finally becoming complete. It was taking a shorter amount of time than he thought. This was it! Everything worked perfectly, the capture, the machine, everything. Even though there were some bugs to it, the overall process was running smoothly.

The flashes were a side effect that he could not prevent, as much as it disgusted him.

He created the world of _his_ dreams and yet it seemed impossible for _him_ to eventually find out everything.

He had saved _him_ all of those months ago and now he was getting his fair payment. The payment was the chance to show _him_ what was wrong with the perfect world he dreamed of. Where everyone loved him, everything went his way, including _his_ death. He also included some mental torture, like the Dark Danny, and that ghost hunter's love relationship. He wondered if that would have actually happened if he had not stepped in.

This was planned months before. He made it look like an accident, who would release a damned king by accident?

It was the chance to lure _him_ to face reality. Facing reality by living through Utopia. Clever, is it not?

 _He_ would have died if it were not for him. That ecto suit would have taken too much of _his_ energy if he had not stepped in to save the day. They should all be thanking him. They were in his own way.

He shocked himself by making him the villain in the story, but what else could he do? Making him look like a hero would add too much suspicion. Everything had to look typical in _his_ life or it would not work. He went spies around for months, making sure everything looked and sounded the same as normality. And _he_ believed it.

However, he was concerned about the flashes. They could end the program too soon. Eventually this plan will end and it will be revealed to _him_ , but it had to happen at the end. And it was almost coming.

He might have to take full control of End Game quickly to voice this out perfectly. For _he_ had the flashes again. Time to take control.

He had successfully made _him_ believe in this little world where everything happened _his_ way. He made _him_ believe that the pain was over and that he had been on this adventure for two years.

After all it had only been three months. And when this is over, _fourteen_ -year old Daniel Fenton will never know what hit him.

"Endgame. Process file Jack Fenton,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Time in Dimension: 9:15 in the morning.**

 **Month in Dimension: June**

 **Location in Dimension: FentonWorks, Amity Park**

 **Time Period in Dimension: Precisely one month after Project Revelation.**

He saw it again. The flashes of the lab. Damn, it hurt his head to see this. They continued to show up, getting more and more concise. The lab had a magenta aura towards it and looked so familiar. He had most definitely been there before. But when? Or where?

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Maddie Fenton asked her son as she walked over to him to check for a fever.

"Ye..Yeah I am fine, Mom!" Danny assured her with a toothy grin.

"You don't have a temperature, well if you say you are fine then I will believe you,"

"Hey, Danny! Are you up for a Jack Fenton and sidekick patrol around the town? Maybe we will catch some baddies,"

"I would, Dad. But, there haven't really been any ghosts around lately. I barley had to go ghost since the Disasteriod. Maybe they all finally decided to leave us alone. Plasmius was the one who sent most of them to piss me off. Maybe without him bossing them around, they lost interest,"

"Nonsense, son! There has to be some ghost out there! Can we at least check, to ensure the safety of our city!"

"Oh, alright!"

The large man stood up and patted Danny on the shoulder. "I knew you wouldn't let me down, Little Badger!"

The last two words remained stuck in the boy's head. They were too familiar and suddenly, it hit Danny where he had heard that pet name before.

 _"_ _Oh what is a little scare between friends, son. Sleep tight... Little Badger," Vlad Masters said kindly as he left the bedroom. It was the night before the college reunion where Phantom and Plasmius first became enemies._

 _"_ _You gave us quite a scare there, Little Badger," Vlad Masters stated as he walked up to Danny's bed. Danny had just defeated Pariah Dark and woke up in Fenton Works surrounded by his friends._

The color from the young halfa's face drained until it was the color of Phantom's hair.

"Wh..what did you just call me?" Danny stammered, hoping he missed heard his father.

"I said, I knew you wouldn't let me down, Little Badger ? Are you sure you are okay, Danny-Boy?" his father looked at him with concern.

"No.. it is just you have never called me that nickname before."

Suddenly, everything felt strange. He felt as if he were out of place, or watching an episode of television. Suddenly, nothing felt right. And it all started with "Little Badger".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Time: 9:15 in the morning.**

 **Month: March**

 **Location: The Lair**

 **Time Period: Three Months after Pariah Dark Incident**

"Damn it!" he growled. His tiny slip up ruined everything. Now _he_ was becoming suspicious. He was warned not to make any mistakes like that or the walls will start to come down. He was not supposed to remind _him_ of any past encounters with each other before End Game had started, now he was thinking of past memories and that damn name brought in suspicion. Just in case, this had to end now. He had worked too hard for this to fail so was either lose or just to end it earlier than expected.

The final piece had to start now or this would have been for nothing.

After pressing thousands of keys on his keyboard, he set up the final stage in the operation. The one that would ruin _him_ and _his_ precious utopia forever.

"Time for you to face the harsh reality of this world. A world where nothing goes the way you want it to by simply being the hero. I learned this over twenty years ago and now it is your turn. Then nothing will hold you back," he exclaimed while looking over at the motionless body next to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN:/**

 **Well that was creepy. I had so much fun writing the first chapter of this story. I hope you all like it so far because I do! This will be pretty suspenseful and much darker than my other story. It is an interesting look on the Danny Phantom series. That chapter was a tiny bit confusing, but it will become easier to understand as the story goes forward. Thanks for reading the beginning of Dream Escape! And also check out my other on-going story After the Reunion. I can't wait to see how this story goes!**

 **Till Next Time….**

 **E2001**


	2. Chapter 2

AN:/

Hi everyone! I am really sorry for my slow updates. School has just been brutal this year so I have had so much to do. I will also update After the Reunion ASAP. So, after looking over the feedback from Dream Escape, I can see that it was pretty confusing to understand. I will clarify right now some of the aspects that will not give away the rest of the plot.

1\. For now, the story takes place in two realities. One that was a few weeks after Phantom Planet and one that was a couple of months after Reign Storm ( I'm sure you guys are aware which one is false or real).

2\. One reality is controlled by someone (I'm sure most of you know who it is) and the other one is real life.

3\. The controlled reality are really moments that were premade, but the controller can change some aspects when it is being played out (it was shown at the end of the last chapter)

4\. The person can break out of the other reality, but may not be aware that it is being controlled.

I think that may help if it is confusing. If you have any questions, then do not hesitate in private messaging or commenting and I will get back to you as soon as possible.

Speaking of comments…

Let's read yours!

Mikaela2015: Thank you so much! I am glad you liked it.

Guest: Yeah it is very very confusing. That is probably because it was a prologue. My other story, After the Reunion, was much blunter with the plot and while it was an AU, it was closer to canon. This is pretty off from the original storylines of the show. However, every chapter will be less and less confusing as information is revealed. As for Vlad, I am still kind of going on and off about his intentions. Of course he wants Danny as his son, but it might be his craziness talking and driving his actions instead of like in After the Reunion where he needs Danny's powers for world domination. I really like writing different interpretations of his goals and plans. hanks for reading!

ChameleonGiant: I KNOW RIGHT! When I first saw the tumblr post I kind of just laughed it off. But, when I read it again, I was like wait…. This actually makes so much sense! I am so glad that you enjoyed my story and I can't wait for you and the other readers to read this chapter!

Thank you for the reviews and lets get on with the story!

Time Period: After Phantom Planet – or not Summary: He was living his fantasy. Accepting parents, dating the girl of his dreams, becoming a world-famous hero, and his worst enemy has been defeated. Then one slip up causes his "world" to end up becoming his worst nightmare. It causes one question to be asked "Is this even real?" A sort of AU based on Seasons two, three, and Phantom Planet.

I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM. ITS ORIGINAL PLOT AND CHARACTERS ARE FROM THE CREATIVE MIND OF AND BELONG TO BUTCH HARTMAN

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Time: 9:15 in the morning.**

 **Month: March**

 **Location: The Lair**

 **Time Period: Three Months after Pariah Dark Incident**

"Begin Project Endgame. The time for these petty little stories is now over!" the man growled. The computer began to turn on and a robotic voice began to respond. "Project Revelation initialized,"

He storms out of the lab and black rings appeared around his waist and the man's form changed into a more human-like entity. However, the deranged look in his eyes made him look more like an insane demon than a human being.

But then again, who said Vlad Masters was a human being?

Or really, what looked like Vlad Masters. The man was most definitely not in his normal, dapper exterior. His hair in a disheveled fashion and his eyes from bloodshot with sleep deprivation.

This was most likely due to the fact that the half ghost had spent the entire night working on his little project.

One that will change Danny Phantom forever.

It had been three months since that glorious day where he was finally able to enact his long awaited plans. The idea came to him after the humiliation of when that idiot Jack Fenton had defeated him. After examining the situation that occurred, he concluded that it had been due to his own arrogance and how he underestimated Daniel's love for his father.

That was truly the man's weakness, underestimating his opponents.

He under estimated Daniel's and even Jack's power. They both would do anything for those that they care for, even fighting those that are clearly superior.

That was how he came up with the plan in the end. The younger half-ghost only fought him because of his family and friends. He did not want to betray their trust and love for him. Also, he did not want to abandon the people of Amity Park and leave them to the mercy of ghosts. But, what if Daniel no longer cared for them? What if he hated them or felt betrayed? What if he was all alone?

That was what he decided. If he could not separate Daniel with his friends and family physically, then he could make him feel mentally separated. It is time for him to realize what he truly is and to stop trying to fit in with humans.

After Vlad realized that he was no longer human and all alone in this pathetic world, the feeling could never be undone. Even if the memories behind the development of the feelings were artificial.

He decided to create a false scenario. What if Daniel lived out a world where every loose end was tied. Where his secret was revealed, he becomes a world hero, and he is "accepted" by the community. Well accepted for now… Plasmius will show the young boy that life is not perfect and he will never be understood or truly accepted by the humans around him.

It would be prepared and enacted when he could get Daniel alone. Fortunately, the perfect opportunity was handed to him on a silver platter. Who knew that the ghost King Pariah Dark would be the pawn in his trap? After the dcrom was created, Vlad had needed a strong energy source that would help activate it. After weeks of research, he came across the ring of rage and the crown of fire and decided that they were exactly what the older half-ghost needed.

However, he did not count on the escape of the old monarch and his refuge at the Fenton Household. After realizing that the boy would most definitely go into the Ghost Zone to defeat Pariah, he came up with a plan that would result in the capture of the Crown of Fire and the subject, Daniel.

The man sighed in satisfaction after looking back on that moment.

 _"_ _I.. I don't understand," Danny Phantom stammered. Plasmius simply smirked at the nearly unconscious child._

 _"_ _What? That I used two fourteen-year-old pawns to turn a knight and topple a king? It's chess, Daniel. Of course you don't understand. But, then you never really did."_

 _After the boy fell asleep, Vlad phased him out of the ecto suit and flew off with the half-ghost in his arms._

 _The next day, Vlad Masters showed up to the Fenton Household and said that young Daniel was nowhere to be found. He told Samantha and Tucker that when he should up to assist the ghosts, Pariah was already defeated and their best friend had vanished._

"Ahhh, my finest work. After all of my manipulations that I had done in the past could never compare to this accomplishment and what is to come."

The billionaire walked up to the table which had an unconscious Danny Fenton on it.

"You should have joined me when you had the chance, Daniel. Now you will live through the suffering that I had when I discovered that I was all alone in this world. What will feel like over two years to you is truly just a few three months to everyone in the reality. Even if you do not chose to join me, you will never be the same and the scares that this will leave on you will last until the afterlife."

After a maniacal laugh, the grey-haired man began to watch as project endgame came into play, the final stage in this dcrom. Unaware of the figure that watched him, with tears in their eyes, as they realized that their theory was true.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Time: 9:15 in the morning.**

 **Month: March**

 **Location: Amity Park**

 **Time Period: Three Months after Pariah Dark Incident**

She looked at the picture of her with the blue eyed boy. Sam Manson and her best friend, Danny who looked into the camera with a certain ease. The picture had been taken right after Danny got his memory back after Desire made a wish where the young goth requested that she had never met the hybrid. It had been moments like that time and now where she appreciated the friendship of the boy.

It has been three months.

Three months since Vlad approached Sam and Tucker and said that he could not find Danny.

Three months since she waited two nights with no rest just to see to it that her best friend returned home safe and sound.

Three months since Daniel Fenton had been declared dead.

She took another long look around the room she was in. The blue painted walls, the family and friend pictures, and of course the excessive amount of rocket models and NASA posters just screamed Danny. She and the techno geek had been visiting Fenton Works every morning before school to check on the Fentons and see if their raven-haired friend could somehow be alive and on his way home.

However, since today was a Saturday, they decided to spend most of the morning to reminisce about their best friend and to make sure that his family was taking care of themselves. Danny would have wanted them to. But, today the two teenagers had a difficult decision to make. Regarding the secret of Danny Phantom.

"So, what should we do?" Tucker asked the goth. His eyes were dull and his entire exterior was a mess. What else would you except when your best friend since preschool was dead?

"It has been three months, Tucker. They have the right to know about Danny's powers. But, that is not what I am worried about. What about Vlad? If we tell Danny's folks about him being Phantom then it wouldn't take too long for them to connect the dots and realize that Masters is really Plasmius,"

"Vlad has been pretty quiet lately. Let's not forget that the fruit loop wanted Danny as his son so, maybe his passing hit him harder than expected. Maybe he has finally given up on his creepiness because of it."

The young girl nodded.

"I actually should be getting back home. My parents have been going nuts over me lately. I'll see you around, Tuck."

The black-haired teenager walked out of the house as fast as she could, to get away from those memories for a little bit.

Tucker Foley sighed as he looked down at his PDA. He, like most of the half-ghost's loved ones were in denial that he was truly gone for good. While there was still some hope that their friend could still be alive, that hope was thinning as the months went by.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Time: 9:30 in the morning.**

 **Month: March**

 **Location: The Manson Household, Amity Park**

 **Time Period: Three Months after Pariah Dark Incident**

Sam plopped onto her bed, exhausted from another one of her parents' talks.

"We are worried about you, Sammy!" "How can you be a proper lady in this state, dear," Sam mumbled, mocking her family's lectures about her recent attitude.

"They should be grateful; I haven't done any "goth" things or rebelled at all. What's the point if Danny can't be there with me,"

It was then that she noticed a note on her desk that had "PLEASE READ" written at the top. With a raised eyebrow, the goth dragged herself to the table where she picked up and read the letter.

"Listen and listen well, Sam,

I was defending myself from a ghost called Skulker when I mentioned your friend, Danny Fenton. He implied something that confused me, saying that "it is not what you think". I believe Danny Fenton is alive and maybe being held captive.

I will be in touch,

RH."

"Oh.. Oh… OH MY GOSH! DANNY IS ALIVE! I KNEW IT!,"

A smile grew on the teen's face.

Maybe there was some hope after all.

 **Time: 9:30 in the morning.**

 **Month: March**

 **Location: The Lair**

 **Time Period: Three Months after Pariah Dark Incident**

Masters watched with glee as Project Endgame began to download.

"Soon, it will begin and young Daniel Fenton will realize the true hell that he has been living for fourteen years,"

**Crash**

Vlad looked around and quickly morphed into his vampire-like ghost half.

Suddenly a blast had hit the elder hybrid as he crashed into a steel wall. His glowing, red eyes narrowed as he spotted the intruder.

"Just what do you think you are doing to Danny!"

"I do not know what you think you just saw, girl. But, your witnessing may have just costed you your life," Vlad growled.

"Oh shut up, ghost or should I saw Vlad Masters. To think that I trusted you!"

Plasmius smiled with a chilling, grime intent. "I suppose that you are more naïve than I suspected, Ms. Grey. It is a good thing that your services are no longer required and I can eliminate you for good."

Valerie Grey, also known as the Red Huntress, glared at her "benefactor".

"If you are going to kill me, then at least tell me what the hell you did to my friend,"

"Why, I am simply showing him the truth. The boy is out of place in this world and it is high time for him to realize that. I am not sure if you are aware or not, but your precious little boyfriend is actually half-ghost, like myself. While he fights and protects the pathetic town you both are from, he will not be for long. After he realizes how you people truly think of him,"

A huge ring was heard in the lab, as it indicated that project end game had finally begun.

When the noise was heard by the billionaire and the ghost hunter, Plasmius let out a huge triumphant laugh of victory.

He had truly won.

"And, now you are too late. You see, Ms. Grey, once the program begins, it does not stop unless under my direct orders. This battle is finally over, my dear."

Valerie ran over to her newly found friend and attempted to wake him up.

"Danny.. Danny! Come on wake up! It is me, Valerie." The teenager shook the boy and begged him to wake up, but to no prevail.

"You are waiting your time and breath. I told you, that nothing can wake the little badger up unless it comes from my orders. Now, step aside before I am forced to do something drastic."

Ignoring the man, Valerie dragged her fingers along the machine that the fourteen-year-old half-ghost was attached to. Suddenly alarms started the blare and Mr. Masters screamed something at her. But, it did not matter, as her eyes began to droop and she quickly fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Time in Dimension: 9:45 in the morning.**

 **Month in Dimension: June**

 **Location in Dimension: FentonWorks, Amity Park**

 **Time Period in Dimension: Precisely one month after Project Revelation. Two years since beginning of End Game**

The young ghost huntress slowly opened her eyes as she woke up. After waking up, she realized that she had been passed out on the middle of a sidewalk.

'Sidewalk?'

That revelation quickly woke the girl up from her rest and she finally got a good look at her surroundings. She was in Amity Park and everything seemed relatively peaceful. Untill, she remembered what just occurred,

She saw Danny Fenton.

Alive but in some type of dream coma thanks to her so called friend, Vlad Masters. Both were apparently half-ghosts.

"Okay, we will focus on that after we save Danny from whatever the heck is going on." The teenager mumbled to herself.

Wait…

She had touched the weird dream machine thingy after that program had begun to start. After she passed out and woke up here.

"Am I… am I in the dreamscape?" She asked herself before "fainting". With the people of Amity Park, simply walking over her body. Only one thing mattered to her at the moment. It was that Danny was truly alive. And now she had the chance to save him. If only she could find a way to contact Sam Manson again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Time in Dimension: 9:15 in the morning.**

 **Month in Dimension: June**

 **Location in Dimension: FentonWorks, Amity Park**

 **Time Period in Dimension: Precisely one month after Project Revelation.**

 **Start of Project Endgame**

 _The color from the young halfa's face drained until it was the color of Phantom's hair._

 _"_ _Wh..what did you just call me?" Danny stammered, hoping he missed heard his father._

 _"_ _I said, I knew you wouldn't let me down, Little Badger ? Are you sure you are okay, Danny-Boy?" his father looked at him with concern._

 _"_ _No.. it is just you have never called me that nickname before."_

Suddenly the autmosphere in the Fenton Household had changed. His parents faces know looked blank, as if under a trance.

"Um.. Mom, Dad? Are you two okay?"

"Fine, Daniel," His father stated abruptly. However, his voice was completely blank of emotion.

"How about you get to school, balls of ectoplasm need an education," Maddie added, sounding exactly like Jack. The two ghost hunters walked away, completely vacating their only son.

'What?' Danny thought to himself. He had no clue what would cause his parents to start acting like freaking zombies like that movie that Sam and Tuck watched with him last night. But, that comment that his mom made truly stung, it sounded as if they do not think he is truly human. However, it would not be the first time.

He knew his life would be different after being revealed as Phantom but, sometimes people completely treated him like an isolated freak or something. And now he was truly isolated, now that Vlad Plasmius was…

Suddenly a knock on the door grabbed the young boy's attention. He grimly smiled as he went to welcome his friends, who have been beginning to act like everyone else in this town…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN:/**

 **I am so happy that I was finally able to update at least one of my stories. Fanfiction is actually a great way to relax so it was great to get back into the swing of things. Once again, I am so sorry it has taken me OVER TWO MONTHS TO UPDATE. I mean my break between camp was even shorter and I called that a hiatus.**

 **With After the Reunion soon to be ending. I am looking forward to beginning the planned sequel. I have actually decided to make After the Reunion end after I am complete with the Season One arc of the story. Then Beyond the Kindred will be Season Two and then I will be fully making up the rest of the chapters without Auing the show.**

 **Thank you so much for reading and supporting this story. I know it is freaking confusing but, please bear with me for the time being.**

 **Please comment, follow, and all of that good stuff!**

 **Till Next Time…**

 **E2001**


End file.
